Guardaespaldas
by Hikary Michan
Summary: "Las ilusiones van desapareciendo, el romance se está extinguiendo, los detalles son estupideces y las palabras de amor son tomadas como cursilería por mucha gente".
1. Chapter 1

Holas bueno es mi primer fic publicado en esta pagina, espero que les guste ^^!

"**GUARDAESPALDAS"**

**Hiroto / Midorikawa**

**INTRODUCCIÓN **

**Hiroto**** POV**

"**Nunca sabré como llegue a revivir nuevamente en la hojas de un cuaderno su nombre...Ryuuji Midorikawa resuena en mi mente siéndome algo difícil olvidar lo que alguna vez pase con él. No me arrepiento de lo que compartimos...no fue lo correcto, tal vez no fue lo indicado pero por su propio bienestar tuve que dejarlo..."**

- Este es el último empleo al que llamo — hable, mientras dejo caer mi cansado cuerpo en el espaldar de sillón. Era algo frustrante no conseguir algún trabajo que me ayude a solventar mis estudios y pagar la renta del departamento que alquilaba con mi amigo Nagumo.

-No todo te puede ir mal — me responde para hacer imitarme en lo mismo

-No te das cuenta que gracias a ti no echaran fuera de aquí —

- No y tampoco me importa saberlo — para llevar ambas brazos a su cabeza para tal vez pensar cómo solucionar el problema hasta que el mismo se auto responde - Le avisare a Suzuno tal vez él nos preste el dinero— disponiéndose a sacar su pequeño móvil del pantalón caminando hacia la cocina

-No creo que lo haga, después de lo que le hiciste. Aunque puedes intentarlo — dije mientras cogía el control remoto del televisor y me disponía a prenderlo buscaba algo de entretenimiento encontrando un canal donde pasaban fragmentos de un concierto de un ídolo de Asia, según lo que había escuchado nominado a los premios EMA a mejor cantante, con solo 20 años de edad el más joven en esa categoría era realmente admirable lo que él hacía aunque eso de la fama no era lo mío ***Creo que seré actor prono***suspire largamente hasta que escuche los pasos que venían rápidamente y note que era mi socio

-¿Hiroto adivina qué? — entro casi corriendo

- ¿Qué...? Suzuno ya te perdono — respondí mientras no dejaba de ver la televisión

-Sí, pero eso es lo que vengo a decirte, él te conseguirá empleo— sonríe ampliamente posando una mirada

-Y que hay con eso — hablo para verlo, entendía lo que me decía pero no estaba dispuesto a que otro me diga lo que debo hacer

-Sabes que trabaja de asistente de... —

-Eso lo se acaso me darán empleo de barrendero — le interrumpo, sonriendo de lado

-Pero no sabes de quien — haciéndose el interesante

-De quien... un futbolista— lo callo, concentrando mi vista al televisor

-Mejor no digo nada — dándome un pequeño papel doblado - Debes ir mañana al departamento de Suzuno — empezando a bostezar para retirarse suponiendo que para irse a dormir.

- Está bien — tomo aquel dichoso papel para meterlo al bolsillo de mi pantalón sin antes verlo el cual no le tome mucho interés. No todo puede irme peor...

Llegue a la entrada de un estacionamiento, mientras esperaba la llegada de Suzuno quien me había conseguido un trabajo de no sé de qué, esperando a que esto me ayudara a solucionar mis problemas económicos

-Buenos días— salude mientras él se acercaba rápidamente hacia mi

-Buenos días...sube debemos irnos — me avisa abriendo la puerta de su elegante coche, inmediatamente entro y enrumbamos aquel extraño lugar

-Tu trabajo queda lejos de la ciudad — pregunto notablemente aburrido no sé cuantos minutos lleva manejando, pero observo que tiene una mano en la pantalla táctil de su celular

-Si es lejos pero...no mucho — sonríe mientras habla por su móvil no le pregunto más y dirijo mi vista al frente, hasta que veo una inmensa mansión como la de una estrella de cine quede casi en shock si no fue hasta que él me dijo:

- Trata de mantener una perfil bajo aquí todos quieren ocuparse de él — creo que se refería al amo y dueño de aquella casa, asentí en afirmación con la cabeza llegamos a la entrada Suzuno paso una tarjeta electrónica por un extraño aparato mientras las rejas se abrían de manera lenta, entramos y al llegar al estacionamiento bajamos.

- Es aquí— menciona desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y bajando rápido del coche encontrándose con un chico de cabello rubio atado en una coleta

-Esta como loco — dice mientras ve como el albino subir las grada de manera apresurada - Debes verlo ahora—

- Esta bien, por favor encárgate de el — me señala girando un poco su rostro

- No te preocupes ahora ve que es lo que quiere —Menciona bajando la escaleras llegando hacia mí - Tú debes ser el nuevo — sonríe estirando su mano - Terumi Afuro, pero me dicen Aphrodi - lo veo y tomo su mano

-Hiroto Kiyama — menciono devolviéndole el gesto

- Sígueme, por aquí— habla - Suzuno debe tener entera confianza en ti para darte una tarea sumamente arriesga— me habla girando una poco su rostro para ver lo que yo hacía, la verdad no entendía nada de lo que él me decía pero aprovechando un poco la confianza pregunte

-¿Y qué es lo que haces tú aquí? —

- **Soy al que regañan cada vez que algo sale mal** — frustradamente responde, mientras me conduce por una puerta transparente la cual pasamos dirigiéndose a otra puerta siendo esta de metal.- Llegamos — dice entrando el rubio primero mientras le sigo, observo a Suzuno algo preocupado y nervioso, dirigiendo un seria mirada hacia mí

— Debo presentarte al joven — adelanta su andar empezando a seguirle, después de haber caminado llegamos a la puerta de una gran sala, Suzuno se acerca y toca la puerta, siendo la voz del otro lado quien responde

- Adelante— se escucha, nos adentramos al lugar, Suzuno cierra tras de mi la puerta para dirigirse al mencionado

- Joven, disculpe pero aquí esta... — muestra seriedad en cada una de sus palabra- Su guardaespaldas.

- No me digas que contrataste otro **"niñero" **para que me cuide — respondió de manera prepotente girando la silla para vernos y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que se trataba del mismo cantante al que mencione antes ídolo de muchas alteradas y locas jovencitas que peleaban por un autógrafo o alguna foto junto a él, simplemente me sorprendí y pude ver que él lo noto.

-Es por su bien usted mismo lo sabe —

-Yo se cuidarme— dirigiéndome una mirada de pies a cabeza quitándose los lentes oscuros para mostrar una intimidante mirada.

-Solo es por una corta temporada hasta que termine la gira — menciona para permanecer quieto, hasta creo que le ruega por la forma en la que habla.

El peli verde parece rendirse, se coloca nuevamente los lentes para dirigir unas palabras con cierta incomodidad.

- Como sea...está bien al parecer nadie hace caso a lo que yo ordeno —respondió, el no dejaba de mirarme - Ahora retírate — dice, girando nuevamente la silla dándonos la espalda.

Al cerrar las puertas de aquel lugar note que el nerviosismo de Suzuno había desaparecido esbozando un sonrisa - Logre que te quedaras —dirigiendo una mirada hacia mí -Es el primer guardaespaldas que el acepta y no hecha a patadas —

-¿Cómo que no hecha? y no mencionaste nada de ser el **"gorila" **de un apático— pregunto frunciendo un poco entre cejo.

- Es algo difícil de explicar. Ahora debes instalarte, mañana el chofer ira por tus cosas ya que debes estar las 24 horas con él, para empezar a retirarse al lado contrario.

Antes de que el desaparezca una duda invadió mi mente y le mire a ver para preguntarle:

-Oye, no se su nombre — menciono, gira hacia mí y me mira

- Se llama Midorikawa Ryuuji — responde algo sorprendido por no conocer el nombre de tal celebridad...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos sé que debí subir antes la conti pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente que estoy solucionando...sin más la conti **

**GUARDAESPALDAS**

**Capítulo 1: Incidencias**

**(POV HIROTO)**

Como era costumbre desperté para comenzar la rutina que llevaba en este lugar. Llevaba más de una semana en la cual yo cuidaba al engreído peli verde de quien no tengo mucho que decir simplemente lo hare en dos cortas palabras **"chiquillo malcriado",** muy pocas veces intercambie palabras con él, bueno no mentiré Midorikawa se la pasa el día mandando maldiciones a todo el mundo y eso es verdad.

Eran las 4:25 am cuando desperté y salí a dar una cuantas vueltas, hacerlo en estos instantes me tranquilizaba, pensé que Midorikawa estaba aún dormido pero no, pase por su cuarto y note la ventana y las cortinas abiertas, el que estaba estirando ambos brazos estaba despierto por lo común era el que más tarde se despertaba al verme no hizo más que muecas de disgusto, desvié con disimulo mi vista y seguí con mi rutina llegue a donde estaba Goenji él también estaba despierto la razón era el concierto que daría hoy Midorikawa y necesitaría la limosina era más que obvio.

-Un día de estos te aseguro que me echaran — comento para sentarme en las gradas.  
- ¿Porque acaso lo despertaste? — Menciono con burla mientras pulía el lujoso auto negro  
-Algo así, pero... — intente hablar sino que fue uno de los sirvientes intervino  
-Hiroto, el joven te está llamando — me dice fijando su vista sobre mí  
-Te lo dije me despedirá — empiezo a seguirle y noto la seria mirada de Goenji tal vez no estaba equivocado después de todo.

Caminaba directamente a donde me había indicado el sirviente, encontrándome con Aphrodi y Suzuno conversando al parecer del concierto que Reize daría, al verme no hacen que cuchichear algo que no llegue a escuchar  
-Hiroto, te espera —menciona Aphrodi mientras señala la puerta de color caoba, me dispongo a caminar hacia allí para empezar a tocarla.  
- Pasa... — escucho al otro lado de la puerta y me dispongo a ingresar haciendo una reverencia, noto Reize que no deja de mirarme - No me gusta que me observen cuando estoy ocupado —  
- Lo siento no era mi intención —me disculpo sin dejar de verlo  
- No importa— suelta sin verme - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — interroga  
-Hiroto Kiyama —digo, llevaba más de una semana a su servicio y él no sabía mi nombre o simplemente lo ignoraba  
- Kiyama — susurro - Sabes que hoy tengo un concierto en la cuidad de Okinawa, espero que por tu bien cumplas con tu función — dirige hacia mi unas palabras con cierta molestia  
-Si lo se tengo conocimiento sobre eso — menciono  
- Entonces retírate y no me molestes hasta que yo te lo ordene — habla de manera pedante y adentra hacia otro cuarto.

Al salir me dirijo hacia la sala de la residencia, reclino mi cabeza viendo el color de techo, hasta que sentí como alguien tomaba mi hombro era Aphrodi quien no deja de sonreírme

-¿Cómo te fue? — me habla, retirando su mano de mi hombro  
- Mal — suspiro, para dirigirle una mirada - Terminare en irme en menos de dos semanas eso te lo aseguro—  
-Dudo que lo haga sabes que hoy él tiene un concierto saldremos en un par de horas—  
-Lo sé— empiezo a caminar haciendo muecas, pensando en ese caprichoso hasta llegar nuevamente hasta Goenji  
- Hiroto, veo que ya te termino de regañar el joven — sin mirarme a la cara  
-Sí — respondo para ver lo que él estaría haciendo, quien lo diría ya son casi las 5:30 am, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase volando.  
-No creo no lo parece— sonríe - Naturalmente cuando una persona de reprende te sientes mal, pero yo no lo siento así —  
-¿Eso crees? —pregunto el me ve y asiente, es cuando noto la presencia de Suzuno cerca mío que me indica en voz baja la hora en la que debo estar esperando a Midorikawa - Estás hablando enserio —lo observo algo sorprendido  
-Si, a esa hora es a la que saldremos — menciona para retirarse  
- ¿Que te dijo? —ansioso Goenji dejo lo que estaba haciendo  
- 5:35 am — rasco mi cabeza sabiendo que **"ese"** bajaría exactamente a esa hora  
-5:35am no me digas que saldrá en cinco minutos — noto que no lo tomo con buena cara  
- No creo que el mienta, debo cambiarme porque no puedo ir esto — señalo mi atuendo y me retiro lo más rápido posible, ingreso a mi habitación encontrando un traje negro supuse que lo habían dejado antes así que lo tome e ingrese al baño, me arregle como pude y salí rápidamente a espera de Midorikawa, tuve cierto problema con la corbata pero eso lo arreglaría después llegue justo a tiempo él se encontraba bajando las escaleras como siempre usaba esos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus negros y fríos ojos le abrí la puerta de coche esperando a que el entrara pero antes de hacerlo note como arqueaba las cejas sabía que algo andaba mal, no dije nada solo lo mire.

-Oye, necesitas ayuda —señala hacia mi desordenada corbata,  
- Lo siento, pero no sé cómo hacer el nudo de esto — le respondo, el suspira rendido y se posiciona frente mío - ¿No sabes cómo hacerlo?, entonces te enseñare — acomoda en silencio el objeto y al terminar sonríe hipócritamente - Listo ahora vamos —entra al coche noto una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Suzuno no le tomo importancia me adentro detrás de el al auto pero saben estuve estúpidamente idiotizado que no agradecí lo que él hizo.

Llegamos a la ciudad de Okinawa al inmenso hotel **"PALACE"** en el cual tuvimos que ingresar por la cochera, sentí la incomodidad de Midorikawa baje primero de auto para abrirle la puerta al bajar los flashes de las cámaras y lo gritos de los fanáticos no se hicieron espera, todos querían sacarse algunas fotos con él o tal vez hasta un autógrafo el solo sonreía y se adentraba junto con Suzuno y Aphrodi, por órdenes expresas había un montón de personal de seguridad que bordeaba el área.

-Estoy aburrido ordena algo de comer y llévamelo a mi habitación — se lo indica a Aphrodi quien solo asiente y se va  
-Joven recuerde que después del concierto tiene una entrevista con...  
-Eso ya lo se me harta cuando me lo recuerdan, Suzuno no tengo amnesia para olvidarlo —grita de manera disimulada  
-No fue mi intención — intenta disculparse pero el camino ignorando las disculpas de Suzuno  
- Ahora debo entrar como rata, soy una celebridad— menciona algo fastidiado  
- Es por su seguridad—menciono mientras me pongo al costado suyo  
-Kiyama, no me lo recuerdes —adelanta algo molesto su caminar al entrar por la puerta transparente nos encontramos con un chico de cabello castaño, que sonríe mientras observa a Midorikawa  
- ¿Mido - chan?— hablo algo confiado se acerca e intenta abrazarlo estuve dispuesto a detenerlo pero Suzuno me detuvo  
- ¿Diam?—notablemente sorprendido se acerca para abrazarlo fuertemente -Te extrañe mucho—susurra, lo veo sonreír dulcemente mientras sus ojos se iluminan.  
- Yo también —  
-Nos vamos— tomando fuertemente su brazo en lo que se disponían en caminar, verlos así me provoco algo extraño no sé lo que realmente me pasa cuando veo que alguien hace reír a Midorikawa, estuve algo ido por la escena pero Suzuno me hablo  
- Trata de no entrometerte, "bodyguard"— se adelantó dejándome atrás solo suspire para caminar tras el nuevamente, llegamos al living del hotel para tomar las llaves de los cuartos, veo como él lo abraza y no sé lo que me pasa disimulo la molestia que tengo y me acerco hacia Midorikawa  
- Debemos irnos — le aviso, sin ningún tipo de emoción  
- Ahora voy, vamos Diam — corre tomando su brazo dirigiéndose hacia el elevador ellos suben primero noto como Midorikawa se despide con la mano-Nos vemos después — sonríe mientras la puertas del elevador se cierran, trate de hablar pero no lo hice, en eso pensé que él era alguien bipolar.  
- Es natural que quiera estar con él después de todo ellos están saliendo... — habla tranquilamente Suzuno y toma el elevador del costado estoy en shock no puedo creer que Midorikawa... - Hiroto vamos — me dice mientras apunta con una de sus manos el número del piso, en el trayecto no digo nada solo suspiro algo agotado - Nagumo, me llamo hace tres días — habla sonriendo, era raro verlo alegrarse sobre todo cuando él le llamaba-El pregunto cómo te iba, dice que no le contestaste el móvil — no era necesario que yo le respondiera solo sonreí para salir del ascensor y dirigirme a donde Midorikawa y su acompañante los vi cerca de la puerta, ambos reían al parecer de algo gracioso, cuando nos vieron dejaron de reír, y se adentraron de la habitación.

Apenas eran las 14:00 pm cuando salimos del hotel en dirección al estadio donde el realizaría, su concierto, noto que Reize agarra un pequeño cuaderno y escribe algo, veo que son números, al darse cuentas que lo observo el cierra de manera intempestiva y fija su mirada a "su amigo", al llegar el decide bajar primero mientras se acerca a su fanáticos para firmar algunos autógrafos ,me acerco a él y lo retiro del lugar, no dice nada y solo encamina junto con los demás hacia su camerino

-Se vendieron todas las entradas— hablo Aphrodi, quien tenía en sus manos una laptop y veía las incidencias del concierto  
-Era de esperarse — le responde con algo de orgullo mientras se dispone a quitar los lentes, para ver que todo estuviera en orden - ¿Quien puso esto aquí?— reclama enojado por el poco tiempo en que trabajaba el detestaba las flores artificiales, las agarro y tiro al suelo - no saben lo que me gusta debo repetirlo renegó, alce las flores del piso y las puse nuevamente en el florero  
-No debe molestarse, lo pusieron con buena intención — el solo me vio y suspiro rendido, camino por mi lado y no dijo nada.  
Era casi la hora de que Reize entrara al escenario, maquilladores, peinadores y vestuaristas le daban los últimos arreglos y por supuesto el calentaba su garganta, era la cien milésima vez que lo escuchaba pero aun así no estaba aburrido.  
-Es hermoso —dije, sin pensarlo  
- Perdón — giro hacia mí un poco confundido frunciendo el entre cejo, mientras los demás seguían con lo suyo  
- Disculpe, pero me gusta como canta— el no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarme, noto cierta molestia de parte de Diam que se le acerca para rodearlo en un abrazo  
- Vamos es hora — dice tocando su mejilla, Reize lo ve y solo asiente tomando su mano salen del lugar pero antes de eso el gira hacia mí y en gesto de agradecimiento sonríe ...

Estuve casi todo el día con Midorikawa, su agenda algo apretada estaba compuesta de firma de autógrafos, entrevistas, sesión de fotos , almuerzos con productores y disqueras ,el día avanzaba normalmente pero sentí el letargo en su rostro, la noche anterior había tenido un concierto en la ciudad de Okinawa había terminado demasiado tarde y no solo fue eso sino que tuvo una entrevista en un conocido programa local que duro por más de una hora y para rematarla había discutido fuertemente con Diam y claro no estaba para aguantar estupideces y estuvo pidiendo cosas sin importancia a Suzuno y al **''pescadito''** de Aphrodi, al subir a la limosina se quedó profundamente dormido...como digo ahí están las consecuencias de ser una estrella de pop.

Ahora estábamos en un camerino a la espera de que el entrara en escena al programa de un reconocido conductor, famoso por entrevistar a celebridades pero no estaría el solo sino estaría junto a otro artista, lo noto molesto da vueltas en círculo pensando tal vez, hasta que me ve.

-Kiyama, ven—me llama demandante  
-¿Que desea joven?— mientras me acerco lo suficiente hacia el  
- Llama a Afuro y dile que cancele todo —  
- Claro... —empiezo a marcar el número de Aphrodi, pero claro él no contesta  
- ¿ya lo llamaste? —me interroga mientras él tomaba un vaso de agua  
-no contesta —  
- Ese inútil, no sirve para nada debería despedirlo — habla algo frustrado, mientras toma su móvil y marca hacia Suzuno -Escúchame bien Suzuno cancela todo ahora mismo, estoy cansado no duermo bien hace siete días y bueno...bueno —grita alterado mientras lanza el móvil al piso y yo lo recojo `  
- No debería ponerse así — hablo mientras entrego su móvil  
- Es que no entiendes, estoy sumamente casando —recibe el aparato, con amargado- Que hare, se supone que hoy veré al chinchoso rival emo que tengo — habla entre dientes  
- Kazemaru —menciono arqueando una ceja, recordando que cuando entramos Kazemaru lo miro de pies a cabeza y se burló de Reize.  
-Si ese, lo detesto él hace copias estúpidas de mis canciones — lo mire por un momento sentí que él no era lo que realmente lo que aparentaba, me miraba al hablar y yo solo me reí al escucharlo  
-¿De qué te ríes?— me miro, algo molesto  
-Lo siento pero es la primera vez que lo escucho expresarse mal de alguien—mentí, siempre lo hacía con todos pero sobre todo con Aphrodi  
-Acostúmbrate porque lo seguiré haciendo — me habla  
- No le veo porque tanta rivalidad entre ustedes—espere su respuesta pero lo único que hizo es sonreír.  
-Te juro que si cruza esa puerta lo...— no termino de hablar ya que la puerta del camerino de abrió- No te enseñaron modales — renegó, viendo al individuo que entraba por la puerta  
- Lo siento Reize—en gesto burlón entro su declarado enemigo - Solo vengo a desearte suerte—  
-Veo que aún no te has preparado Kazemaru —dirige unas cortas palabras Midorikawa antes de sentarse en el sillón  
-Para todo hay tiempo...— me mira sutilmente algo asombrado¬ - ¿Acaso es tu novio? — a señalando con su dedo - ¿Que guapo es...? —mientras me dirige una sonrisa casi contagiosa  
-No es mi novio, es solo mi guardaespaldas —intento decir algo con su mirada pero Kazemaru parece atontado con mi presencia que no deja de verme.  
- Hola soy Kazemaru Ichirota— me saluda estirándome su mano  
- Soy Hiroto Kiyama, guardaespaldas del joven "Reize" — menciono para quedarme callado saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña tarjeta, mientras me guiña con un ojo — Espero que me llames—habla, puedo notar lo extraño que se puso Midorikawa, que lo agarro de la coleta y lo saco afuera del lugar dejándome sorprendido.  
- Dame lo que "ese" te dio —me exige, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego

-No —digo para salir de aquel lugar para por supuesto pedirle disculpas, siendo impedido por él, me hace caer directamente al sofá sé que intenta algo pero como lo mencione antes no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego. - ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —intento preguntar pero noto como él se acerca lentamente que casi siento su respiración en mi cara, murmura algo que no entendí, es cuando me dejo llevar por sus caricias y mi cuerpo no responde a mis movimientos estoy completamente a su merced cuando creo que eso iba a continuar él se separa de mi muy complacido mostrándome la tarjeta de Kazemaru.

- Te gane — menciona para empezar a córtala con ambas manos haciéndola picadillo -Espero que lo llames —lo imita para meterse al baño, dejándome algo asombrado mientras en mi mente vaga una sola palabra ***celos*.**

Eran escasos minutos para llevar a cabo esa entrevista Midorikawa estaba nervioso y Kazemaru molesto por el inconveniente es algo extraño ver como esos dos se mataban con las miradas, era tan extraño ver que delante del lente de una cámara se hacían los buenos amigos, aunque claro eso no iba bien, Kazemaru dijo a abiertamente que grabaría un disco con Reize ,y note claramente la sonrisa hipócrita que puso, realmente Ichirota le había declarado la guerra y eso era algo inevitable, todo paso lentamente como si se hubiera parado el tiempo pero al fin todo eso había terminado Midorikawa ,se acercó hacia mí con molestia tomo una bebida que le dio la producción y se adentró a su camerino sin decir ninguna palabra , al cerrar la puerta lo único que hacia no era más que gritar estaba muy alterado  
- Lo odio, lo odio como se le ocurrió meterme a mí en su maldito disco — sí, estaba demasiado alterado Aphrodi quien estaba adentro solo lo miro con temor sabía que Midorikawa no le había tomado bien esa sugerencia de Kazemaru

-No se preocupe — dijo Aphrodi mientras con su mano me pidió que me retirara, Salí de aquella habitación y me pues cerca de esta sabía que ellos saldrían, pero debo admitir que me divirtió verlo, aunque también note que alguien a mí me miraba, hasta que de tanto verme se acerco era un chico algo mayor que yo llevaba una banda naranja en la cabeza su atuendo era de deportista aunque me equivoque era el coreógrafo de Kazemaru

-Tú debes ser Hiroto del cual Kaze no deja de mencionar —menciona acercándose directamente hacia mí  
-Si porque la pregunta—  
-Parece que le interesas, que suerte tienes — menciona para ponerse casi a mi lado -  
-Suerte — lo veo un poco confundido  
-Midorikawa era el amigo de Kaze hasta que ocurrió lo de la fama tu sabes —  
-Solo por eso la verdad no me interesa saber los problemas que ambos tuvieron — es cuando sentí que alguien se colgó de mi cuello dispuesto a no soltarme  
-Hiroto — habla de manera casi infantil Kazemaru - Te invito a cenar...— no deja que yo hable  
-Te lo dije él no te soltara hasta que se aburra de ti eres como un juguete — el de la banda, me da la espalda y se va.  
-Joven Kazemaru me deja sin aliento — intente hablar lo menos fuerte posible  
-No lo hare—sonríe, es cuando la puerta del camerino de Midorikawa se abre lo veo cerca de la puerta  
-"Emo" no me malogres más el día- notablemente sorprendido me mira -Kiyama se puede saber lo que estás haciendo—  
-... — intente hablar siéndome algo imposible  
-El ya no trabaja para ti—interviene el Ichirota que todavía no me soltaba  
-¿Que...? —  
- El renuncio y ahora trabajara para mí— me libera de su agarre, se posiciona delante mío como si me tratara de protegerme, pero simplemente lo ignoro camino hacia donde estaba Midorikawa  
-Disculpe las molestia que pude haber cometido—hable, pero noto la molestia de Reize en su cara, estaba sumamente enojado lo note a simple vista... agarro fuertemente mi brazo y me llevo hacia dentro del camerino, vocifero algunas palabras al peli celeste que aún seguía parado  
-No grabaría ni maldito disco contigo y **"Kiyama me pertenece"** — antes de que el otro refutara, había cerrado fuertemente la puerta en la cara, al entrar y notar la presencia de Aphrodi, este solo lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡¿Qué esperas muévete?!—le grito alterado para sentarse en el sofá -Kiyama, si sales de aquí...ni regreses — me grito, fuertemente mientras tomaba el teléfono móvil, y marcaba un sinfín de números, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parado inmóvil ,sin poder hacer nada intimidado por su carácter si horrible carácter peor que Nagumo cuando no había nada de cenar..., lo único que hice fue suspirar pesadamente siendo observado por Midorikawa que sonreía complacido parecía que le gustaba humillar a la gente en frente a todos y eso claramente lo logro con Kazemaru...

**Esperando que les gustara me despido hasta otra oportunidad BYEE ^^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente lamento mucho que esperaran la conti de este fic pero tuve que corregir muchas cosas y bueno este es el resultado. Agradezco sus comentarios****.**

**GUARDAESPALDAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESPERTAR**

**[Pov Hiroto]**

Permanecimos a la espera de Midorikawa, se daba los ensayos generales del concierto que daría en dos días, se observa mucho movimiento de todos los vestuaristas, andan atareados al parecer los diseños no le agradan al "señorito", lo mismo pasa con Aphrodi "el humillado" que está marcando mucho números y en los cuales se pasa la mayor parte exaltado y Suzuno muestra esa actitud de relajo completo, no tiene mucho que hacer lo vemos de lejos que habla tranquilamente mientras espera que el peliverde le llame.

-Esta vez Aphrodi no se librara _—_ menciona mi acompañante - Tuvo tres semanas y no se organizó.

-Entonces es cierto _—_ respondí, fijando la vista sobre el mencionado - Si Midorikawa se enterase creo que le daría un infarto _—_ me burle de mi último comentario imaginándome tal evento.

-Si te escuchara, ahora de seguro que te echaría a la calle -

- Me gustaría que lo haga, así ya no me ocuparía de el _—_ respondí empezando mi recorrido, viendo cómo va todo ese asunto, mi curiosidad me hizo adentrarme a un área más privada no fue difícil adivinar quién prohibió la entrada, llegue a su habitación note la puerta un entreabierta camine hacia allí sabía que él se daría cuenta de mi presencia pero no la noto era extraño, lo mire aún más cerca su rostro reflejaba tristeza mientras en sus manos tenía un pequeño colgante, cuando me disponía a tocar la puerta Suzuno tras mío hablo.

-No deberías estar aquí — susurro

-Luce extraño —señale aunque quiso responderme no supo que decirme

- Vámonos aun le joven no nos necesita— menciono, empezando a caminar, encontrándonos con Diam en el trayecto luce desconcertado y con seriedad, nos pregunta sobre Reize, pero en cuanto Suzuno le dice que está en el camerino corre rápidamente, lo seguimos.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! — menciono, acercándose a Midorikawa mostrándole un periódico.

-Necesito descansar — responde ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos

- ¡Qué diablos te pasa! — Grito ofuscado, pero Midorikawa estaba inmutado en la misma posición inicial - cancelar todos tus conciertos no te hará sentir mejor

-Ya vete, mañana tengo un concierto y necesito descansar - bufo, esperando que el otro se retirara, es cuando Diam se acerca.

-Como quieras — tomando su rostro - Con ese comportamiento todos te dejaran — concluyo retirándose de la habitación.

- Debemos irnos — pronuncio levantándose -Dejemos todo esto para mañana - Suzuno, se adelantó siguiendo el paso de este, es en ese preciso momento que su móvil empezó a sonar, contesto algo raro le pasaba se quedó pasmado por cuestión de segundos y continuo su caminar su semblante era de molestia. - Kiyama, no te quedes ahí - pronuncio volteándome a ver.

En los siguientes días ya terminados la gira de Tokio y Hong Kong su éxito había crecido innumerablemente. Tanto que las cadenas televisivas de esas ciudades pedían entrevistas exclusivas...pero se había negado.

Hoy apenas Midorikawa se había levantado una noticia sobre Diam remeció a toda la residencia. Diam la persona a quien el más quería por no decir amaba, traicionaba a Midorikawa con su "enemigo declarado" Kazemaru, eso no le agrado mucho a Midorikawa quien no dijo nada y regreso a su habitación.

-Aphrodi — llamo, - llévate toda esta basura y quémala— refiriéndose a todos y cada uno de los diarios que estaba regados en el piso.

-Estaba bien pronuncio —para empezar a tomar todo los diarios rotos, el salió rápidamente de la habitación en compañía de Suzuno, y aproveche para entrar hacia allí, al verme se sorprendió mientras inclinaba su cuerpo en el espaldar de su silla

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?...— me pregunto, solo lo vi y respondí

-Nada, porque es su vida no la mía —

-Kiyama...—murmuro acostándose sobre el sofá de la habitación - Alguna vez te has sentido confundido — hablo desviando su mirada hacia mi

-...- no supe que responder la verdad no sabía que decir

- Diam, es mi era mi mejor amigo al igual que Kazemaru, aunque ahora debo decirte que jamás seria para mí — me sorprendí al escucharlo -Acompáñame— se levantó empezó a caminar, directamente hacia el estacionamiento en busca de Goenji

-Necesito el auto de Aphrodi — exigió, sin más el chofer accedió sabía que Afuro no diría nada, en el camino Midorikawa le daba indicaciones hasta que llegamos hasta otra residencia tal vez más grande que la del pero menos impresionante, Reize bajo su semblante no cambiaba seguía igual nos adentramos a ella encontrando a Endo en el interior de la residencia - Quiero hablar con Kazemaru — exigió, note el nerviosismo de este y respondió con cierta inseguridad

- ...salió hace un buen rato — Midorikawa lo ignoro y se adentró a la residencia, lo seguí aunque no por mucho encontrándome con uno de los guardias del lugar nos detuvo

- Joven Reize, el amo no se encuentras

-No te creo déjame pasar— lo empujo, subimos las escaleras llegando a la segunda planta, como Endo me lo había comentado eran buenos amigos y los amigos se contaban todo, llegamos a la habitación de Ichirota, quien no se encontraba solo, ahí comprendí Diam lo engañaba, él lo sabía por eso quería alejarlo, note por un momento la expresión de desilusión - ¡LO SABÍA, NUNCA DEBÍ CONFIAR EN TI! — grito, con cierto desprecio, salió rápidamente de la habitación me dejo atrás lo seguí pero él era más rápido, llegue al auto y él se encontraba con sus lentes oscuros me sonrió y me pidió que subiera al auto, -Debemos salir de aquí— ordeno, su voz se agudizo - Esa era la razón de mis dudas — se acostó en la ventana del auto, empezando a sollozar, encaminamos de regreso seguía llorando aun con menos intensidad hasta que ordeno a Goenji sobre parar el auto, el bajo y empezó a correr en dirección contraria, lo seguí él se había adentrado hacia la llanura de la espeso bosque, no sé cuantos minutos estuve andando y lo encontré al filo del acantilado - Si te acercas saltare — amenazo.

-Si quiere saltar hágalo, no lo detendré — me pare cerca de un árbol esperando que el cumpliera su anhelado sueño de saltar al abismo, él se sentó en el suelo y oculto su rostro entre sus piernas sollozando fuertemente.

-Él siempre tuvo la razón - comento con entrecortada voz -Que me dejarían solo - me sentí culpable de lo que le pasaba a pesar de que él no me agradaba, me aproxime hacia el e hice notar que no estaría solo lo abrace tratando de que al menos se tranquilizara y lo logre, Midorikawa hizo lo mismo y me abrazo fuertemente. - No me dejes - pronuncio.

Cargué sobre mi espalda a Midorikawa quien había terminado dormido abrazado hacia mí, Goenji a quien note preocupado se alivió al verme llegar con él.

-¿Como esta? - pregunto ayudándome a meterlo en el auto

- Mejor, necesitaba desfogarse - complete para adentrarme al coche.

Llegamos a la residencia y Midorikawa seguía dormido, baje del auto con ayuda de Goenji lo coloque nuevamente en mi espalda y antes de adentrarme a ella, el me hablo

- Trata de no despertarlo porque a veces despierta de muy mal humor — me miro y no respondí me adentro, Suzuno y Aphrodi estaban cerca no me dijeron nada seguí con la única idea de descansar y dejar a Midorikawa en su habitación, al entrar lo acosté en su cama el despertó, mientras no dejo de verme, pensé que me reprocharía el haberlo despertado pero nada.

-Quédate momento aquí — surco en su rostro una dulce sonrisa, obedeciendo me quede a su lado no hablamos de nada solo él se limitó a mírame...

**Esperando que les gustara me despido de ustedes. Byee ^^!**


End file.
